A single communication channel used in communication networks, such as in a cellular network, may be insufficient to provide the desired performance characteristics required by users and applications, such as bandwidth, quality of service, area coverage, channel capacity, latency, error rate, continuity, stable vs unstable (jitter) behavior, and data throughput. To address this problem, an incoming data stream may be split into multiple data streams, which are communicated over respective multiple communication channels, and the data streams reassembled into a single data stream at the destination IP address or addresses.